Goodbye My Love
by Izumi Kim
Summary: (Adaptasi dari Music Video JRich - Goodbye My Love) "Mungkin ini terdengar menyakitkan tapi aku tidak peduli fisikmu lagi, yang terpenting kau adalah orang yang kucintai" [Warning! OOC / Typo ] ONESHOOT - Mind to read and review? Arigatou


PROLOG

.

.

.

Itachi memasuki apartemen milik kekasihnya dengan perasaan yang sangat kalut dan sedih. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju meja dekat pintu masuk dan meletakkan kamera favoritnya di atas meja tersebut. Selain kamera, Itachi juga menaruh beberapa lembar foto dirinya beserta kekasih-nya ada juga foto kekasih-nya yang menjadi model.

Ya, kekasih-nya adalah seorang model. Dia sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi fotografer karena bisa melihat makhluk terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tak lupa, Itachi menaruh memo di atas kamera hitam favoritnya itu.

 _ **Ino, kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Aku bersyukur dapat mengenalmu dan menjadi kekasihmu. Arigatou... Gomen ne...**_

 _ **Uchiha Itachi**_

Setelah menyelesaikan semua itu. Ia dengan cepat pergi dari apartemen milik kekasihnya. Ia pergi membawa koper yang cukup besar kemudian menaiki taksi.

.

[Itachi's POV]

Aku adalah seorang fotografer lepas. Aku sangat suka memotret hal-hal yang indah. Aku sangat bahagia dapat melihat hal hal yang indah. Akan tetapi, semua musnah pada hari itu! Aku mengetahui bahwa aku tak dapat melihat lagi dengan normal. Mataku sudah rusak! Mata yang selama ini aku banggakan telah rusak karena egoku.

Bagi seorang fotografer, mata adalah indera yang sangat berharga. Sama seperti lensa pada kamera. Jika mata seorang fotografer telah rusak, dia bukan lagi seorang fotografer. Ya! Sama seperti seorang penyanyi yang tiba-tiba bisu! Sangat menakutkan! Hal yang tak inNaruto kualami malah datang dengan begitu cepat. Di saat aku ingin bahagia dengan dia, aku malah harus meninggalkannya. Ya! Meninggalkan cintaku, kekasihku yang sangat kucintai. _Goodbye my Love..._

[Itachi's POV-End]

* * *

 **Goodbye My Love**

.

.

.

.

.

[Itachi's POV]

Ini hari pertamaku menjadi fotografer tetap untuk sebuah majalah wanita yang terkenal di Jepang dan dunia yaitu majalah NYLON. Aku direkrut untuk menjadi fotografer selama dua tahun.

Aku langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam studio foto milik NYLON yang ternyata sangat luas dan indah, terdapat berbagai macam bunga di studio ini. Dengan sangat antusias, aku langsung mengeluarkan kamera favoritku yang berwarna hitam. Kamera ini sudah bersamaku sejak lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat ulangtahunku ke 21 tahun.

Tema kali ini yaitu Childish vs Elegan. Model pertama adalah tiga orang laki-laki yang mengenakan jas putih dan hitam serta memakai eyeliner berwarna hitam. Mereka adalah Naruto, Kiba dan Neji.

Dibantu oleh asisten yang diberikan NYLON padaku, aku mulai mengatur gerak serta gaya mereka agar terlihat sempurna. Setelah sempurna, aku mulai memotret mereka. Lima kali aku potret mereka dengan gaya yang berbeda, kemudian model kedua pun masuk.

Model kedua adalah Sakura, gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan dress hitam pendek dengan make-up yang pas itu terlihat dewasa dan seksi. Kuatur gayanya dan mulai untuk memotret sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah selesai, kupanggil model ketiga namun model tersebut masih di make-up dan memakai lipstick.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba muncullah gadis dengan dandanan childish yang mengenakan kaos warna ungu dengan rok pendek mengembang dan gaya rambut pirang terurai dengan hiasan bando candy berwarna pink dan jepit rambut berwarna biru.

" _Gomen ne_..." ucapnya langsung duduk. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu, entah mengapa aku ingin memotretnya terus.

Tanpa kusuruh, dia sudah bergaya seperti anak perempuan yang imut dan manis. Menurutku gayanya sangat natural karena ia masih terlihat seperti anak kecil. Lebih dari sepuluh kali aku memotertnya, mulai dari close-up hingga seluruhnya.

"Gayamu sangat natural." pujiku tersenyum tipis.

" _Arigatou_." ucapnya senang.

Hari ini pemotretan berjalan dengan sangat lancar dan aku senang bertemu dengan model-model itu. Kuharap esok aku bisa menjadi lebih baik serta dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Sasuke!" panggilku. Sasuke adalah adikku yang merangkap sebagai asisten. Dia sangat membantuku.

"Ada apa ?"

"Gadis itu... Siapa namanya?" ucapku melirik ke arah gadis yang memakai baju ungu dan memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama seperti Naruto.

"Oh... dia itu Ino." jawab Sasuke. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku hanya kagum..." jawabku cepat.

Mungkin Sasuke benar, aku mulai menyukainya. Aku menyukainya pada pandangan pertama, _love at first sight?_ Tsk. Kecantikan alami adalah hal yang terindah yang terdapat dalam dirinya.

[Itachi's POV-End]

.

Hari kedua pun berjalan lancar dengan tema dewasa. Model-model yang dipakai masih sama yaitu Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sakura dan Ino.

Kali ini, Ino mengenakan jaket jeans dengan lengan buntung serta celana panjang hitam ketat. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir satu kebelakang sehingga dapatlah image dewasa-seksi dari seorang Ino.

Hari ini mulai sedikit berbeda, Ino mulai dekat dengan Itachi. Di saat istirahat, Ino meminta Itachi untuk memperliatkan hasil jepretannya. Dengan senang, Itachi memperlihatkan semua objek yang pernah difotonya.

"Wah, ini indah sekali!" puji Ino melihat foto pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar dan berguguran.

"Sungguh? Ini adalah pohon Sakura di Danau Bomunho, Korea." beritahu Itachi tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat kedekatan mereka pun merasa senang karena Ino itu adalah sahabatnya.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, kegiatan pemotretan pun berakhir. Semua model, fotografer, serta para kru mulai berkemas pulang.

"Apa kau mau pulang bersama?" tawar Itachi pada Ino.

"Tidak perlu..." jawab Ino tersenyum.

"Tak apa, rumahku dan rumahmu satu arah, kok."

"Begitukah? _Arigatou_ Uchiha- _san_."

"Panggil saja aku Itachi."

"Eee? Umm... Baiklah Itachi- _kun_." ucap Ino tersenyum sangat manis.

DEG!

.

Semakin lama, hubungan Itachi dan Ino semakin dekat. Itachi merasa bahagia bila bersama Ino. Itachi sudah memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanya pada Ino meskipun ia tak tau apa jawaban yang akan diberikan gadis itu. Tapi, ia harus melakukannya sebelum terlambat.

"Ino!" panggil Itachi disela-sela istirahat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Itachi langsung menarik tangannya dan pergi menjauh dari yang lain.

"Aku... eee... Apa kau... umm... sudah punya pacar?" tanya Itachi menjadi gugup seperti Hinata, yang merupakan kekasih dari Naruto -sahabat adiknya-.

"Kau aneh sekali. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku menyukaimu!" ucap Itachi langsung. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya menyipitkan mata tanda tak percaya.

"Itachi- _kun_..."

"Aku serius! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Tentu..." jawab Ino mantap sambil tersenyum.

Itachi yang mendengarnya merasa senang, beban berat yang menggelayutinya kini berubah menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Itachi langsung memeluk erat Ino yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya-nya.

.

[Itachi's POV]

Di hari Minggu ini, aku dan Ino mempunyai waktu lenggang. Di saat seperti inilah kami meluangkan waktu untuk berkencan. Ya! Ini adalah kencan pertama kami setelah tiga hari yang lalu mengutarakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku mengajak Ino pergi ke taman bermain outdoor. Aku melihat Ino sangat antusias dan bahagia. Aku dan dia berjalan bersama menuju stand es krim karena Ino merengek minta dibelikan es krim

"Ita- _kun_ ~~ aku mau vanilla." ucapnya manja.

"Baiklah." jawabku. "Tolong dua es krim vanilla."

"Ini." ucap tukang es tersebut.

Setelah membayarnya kuberikan salah satu es krim tersebut kepadanya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen. Aku sangat senang melihat tingkahnya. Setiap kali ia merasa senang, pasti ia selalu melompat-lompat kecil. Sangat lucu!

Tiba-tiba Ino menempelkan es krim itu di hidungku. Alhasil, hidungku kotor terkena es krim. Tak mau kalah, aku mencolekan hidungnya dengan es krim juga.

"Ita - _kun_!" teriaknya mengusap hidungnya.

"Adil, kan?" ucapku tersenyum.

Aku kemudian mengusap keningnya yang dengan lembut lalu mengelus-elus pipi kanannya perlahan. Ino tersenyum sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya. Secara refleks aku mencium pipi kirinya.

Kami pun melanjutkan kencan kami lagi. Ino berlari duluan sambil melambikan tangannya padaku, ia sangat bahagia dengan kencan kami yang pertama ini.

"Ita- _kun_ ~~~ kesini!" serunya mengajakku. Kemudian dia berlari ke arahku dan mengajakku pergi mendekat ke wahana Big Bianglala. "Ayo, kita mencobanya!"

Aku pun pasrah mengikuti keinginan kekasihku yang manis ini. Kami mulai menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kincir. Perputaran bianglala sangatlah lambat sehingga kami dapat melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi. Ino merangukulku dan menunjukkan pemandangan-pemandangan yang indah sambil tersenyum lepas.

"Ita- _kun_ , jika kau ingin memotret pemandangan seperti itu, kau harus mengajakku, ya!" pintanya.

" _Hai_." jawabku singkat. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku mulai merasa aneh pada diriku. Aku mulai merasa agak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kencanku ini.

Setelah selesai menaiki big bianglala itu, kami mulai berjalan lagi. Tepat di depan kami ada penjual balon, langsung saja Ino berjalan mendekat ke arah penjual tersebut lalu meminta satu balon berwarna ungu.

"Aku ingin ini, Ita- _kun_..." pintanya.

"Tidak usah." ucapku datar mengambil balon yang ia pegang lalu memberikannya kembali pada pedagang tersebut.

Aku melihat mimik wajah Ino berubah cemberut, langsung saja ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan tanpa mempedulikanku. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuatnya kesal.

Akhirnya ku keluarkan uang dan membeli semua balon yang pedagang itu jual. Aku berlari mengejar Ino yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkanku sambil membawa balon-balon yang jumlahnya berkisaran duapuluhan.

"Ini !" ucapku memberikan kumpulan balon warna-warni itu.

"Ita- _kun_! _Arigatou_!" serunya senang lalu mengambil balon-balon itu.

Kulihat ia sangat antusias bermain dengan balon-balon yang kubeli tadi. Ku keluarkan camera pocket berwarna hitam abu-abu dan mulai memotretnya. Ino yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dipotret pun langsung bergaya bersama balon-balon yang cukup banyak itu.

Entah kenapa saat memotretnya, mataku terasa sakit. Mataku pedih dan pengelihatanku agak kabur. Aku pun berhenti memotertnya.

"Yah..." ucapnya. Ternyata balon-balon itu terlepas dari genggamannya karena terbawa angin dan terbang tinggi ke langit. "Ita- _kun_.. _Gomen ne_." ucapnya pelan sambil tertunduk sedih.

"Tidak apa..."

Tak terasa, waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Aku pun mengantar Ino pulang ke apartemennya. Besok, kami berdua sudah bekerja lagi seperti biasa.

[Itachi's POV-End]

.

Hari ini, pemotretan pun berjalan lagi. Tema kali ini adalah Black-White. Hari ini, Itachi terlihat pucat dan agak lemah namun ia tetap berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebagai fotografer.

Seperti yang sebelumnya, model pertama adalah Neji, Naruto dan Kiba. Neji mengenakan kaos putih dipadu jaket hitam tanpa lengan lalu Naruto mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dipadu dengan jaket lengan panjang dan terakhir adalah Kiba yang mengenakan kaos hitam dipadu dengan syal hitam juga.

Saat memotret mereka, Itachi merasakan lagi sakit pada matanya. Pandangannya kabur dan matanya terasa cenat-cenut. Setelah selesai, model kedua pun muncul. Sakura mengenakan kemeja putih digabung dengan jaket hitam tipis lalu mengenakan rok mini hitam ditambah dengan leging hitam tipis.

Setelah selesai, muncullah Ino yang mengenakan dress hitam mini V-neck dan rambut diurai. Di saat ingin memotret kekasihnya, Itachi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian matanya.

Saat Ino sudah bergaya, Itachi tak jadi memotretnya melainkan langsung pergi meninggalkan studio pemotretan NYLON. Ino yang melihat Itachi pergi tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tampak terkejut begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Itachi yang pergi meninggalkan studio ternyata sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Itachi pun langsung pergi ke ruang spesialis mata.

"Silakan!" ucap dokter.

Dokter mulai memeriksa mata Itachi dengan sangat teliti lalu hasilnya terlihat di komputer yang terdapat di meja kerjanya. Itachi duduk di depan Dokter Tsunade. Dokter melihat dengan seksama hasil ronsen mata pasiennya.

"Sudah parah." ucap Tsunade langsung. Dokter Tsunade lalu memutar monitor komputernya ke arah Itachi.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Itachi tak percaya.

"Retina dan korneamu sudah rusak. Retinamu ini terlalu sering melihat cahaya yang terang dan matamu terlalu sering digunakan."

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang fotografer bekerja dengan mata seperti ini!?" ucap Itachi marah. "Aku tak percaya!" lanjutnya berdiri dan pergi. Akan tetapi, saat tiba diambang pintu, Tsunade menahan bahunya.

"Kau harus melakukan transplatasi kornea di Amerika jika kau ingin sembuh. Jika tidak, kemungkinan penyakit itu menyebar menjadi tumor yang akan sangat berbahaya." terang Tsunade.

"Amerika?" ulang Itachi.

"Ini kartu nama dokter Amerika itu." Ucap Tsunade memberikan kartu nama akan tetapi Itachi malah melepas tangan Tsunade yang menahannya.

"Minggir!" seru Itachi yang sangat kecewa dengan hasil ronsen matanya.

Itachi berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang Dokter Tsunade, tanpa sadar Itachi menjatuhkan ponselnya di lantai. Tsunade yang berusaha mengejarnya pun memungut ponsel tersebut.

Itachi langsung memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju apartemennya namun saat menyetir, pandangnya mulai kabur. Mau tak mau, Itachi memperlambat laju mobilnya.

"Sial!" seru Itachi memukul stir mobil.

.

Itachi menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi yang sudah basah terkena air. Itachi benar-benar tidak meyangka bahwa matanya yang sangat berharga telah rusak karena egonya sendiri.

"HWWAAA!" teriaknya memecahkan cermin yang cukup lebar itu. "Mataku..." lirihnya memegangi kedua matanya.

Itachi benar-benar sangat sedih. Baginya, mata adalah indera yang berharga bagi seorang fotografer.

Seminggu telah berlalu, Itachi tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di studio. Ino pun juga tak dapat menghubunginya dan saat pergi ke apatemen Itachi ternyata Itachi sudah menjualnya. Ino sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Setelah selesai pemotretan. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji dan Sakura mengajak Ino ke sebuah bar yang tak jauh dari studio foto tersebut. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Ino ke 21 tahun.

Sesampainya di bar itu, Sakura mengajak Ino duduk di meja yang berada di pojokkan sementara Naruto mengambil kue yang ada di mobil bersama Kiba.

"Kenapa kalian mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Ino lupa hari ulangtahunnya.

"Kami ingin kau tak sedih memikirkan Itachi- _san_." jawab Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang diam saja.

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Kiba datang membawa cake yang cukup besar dengan tiga lilin yang menyala. Semuanya pun menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untuk Ino. Ino yang terkejut hanya tersenyum tak percaya.

"Ayo, tiup!" seru Neji.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou Ino-chan_..." ucap Kiba dengan gaya yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Itachi memasuki apartemen milik kekasihnya dengan perasaan yang sangat kalut dan sedih. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju meja dan meletakkan kamera favoritnya di atas meja tersebut. Selain kamera, Itachi juga menaruh beberapa lembar foto dirinya beserta kekasihnya ada juga foto kekasihnya yang menjadi model.

Ia tahu, saat ini adalah hari ulangtahun Ino. Sasuke memberitahu bahwa mereka merayakannya di bar yang tak jauh dari studio. Itachi sebenarnya tak tega melakukan ini akan tetapi ia ingin Ino tidak sedih atas kepergian Itachi.

Dengan cepat, Itachi pergi menaiki taksi menuju bar, tempat dimana Ino merayakan ulangtahunnya. Setelah sampai, ia meminta agar supir taksi itu menunggunya.

Dengan mengenakan jas hitam serta kacamata hitam, Itachi masuk ke bar tersebut. Sebelumnya, Itachi meminta salah satu gadis di bar itu untuk menemaninya masuk dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apakah kau mau membantuku untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarku?" pinta Itachi pada salah satu gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Konan, nama gadis itu

"Tolong ya... Kumohon! Aku akan membayarmu."

"Baiklah." ucap gadis tersebut.

Itachi menggandeng tangan Konan dan masuk sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian duduk di dekat meja Ino. Ia memulai aksinya, yaitu mengobrol dan bepura-pura mesra.

Ino menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang ia rasa mirip dengan Itachi namun bersama perempuan lain. Dengan cepat, Ino menuangkan bir ke gelasnya dan menegaknya cepat. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah lelaki yang memakai kacamata itu, Sasuke berusaha menahannya tetapi tak berhasil.

Ino semakin dekat dengan lelaki tersebut. Saat jarak mereka begitu dekat, Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Konan menengok ke belakang tepat dimana Ino sedang berdiri.

"Itachi- _kun_ ?" ucapnya terkejut.

"Kau di sini juga?" tanya Itachi datar.

PLAAKK! Sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipi kanan Itachi sampai kacamata hitam yang Itachi kenakan terlepas. Lalu, Ino pergi dari bar itu sambil menangis sementara Itachi hanya tertunduk lemas karena merasa bersalah dan tak tega.

Itachi pun kembali ke apartemennya dengan menaiki taksi yang sudah menunggunya. Itachi ingin mengambil kopernya karena dia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melakukan transplatasi kornea mata.

Tak berapa lama, Itachi tiba di apartemennya. Dengan cepat, Itachi masuk ke dalam dan mengambil kopernya. Sebelum pergi, ia sempat melihat foto-foto yang ia pajang di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Foto-foto itu adalah foto kekasihnya.

Ia mengambil salah satu foto Ino berfoto dengan boneka teddy bear yang cukup besar, Itachi mengusap-usap foto itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah puas, ia meletakkan kembali foto itu dan keluar sambil membawa koper yang cukup besar.

"Tolong antarkan saya ke bandara, ya!" pinta Itachi duduk di belakang.

.

[Ino's POV]

Aku membanting pintu apartemen dengan kasar. Dengan segera, aku langsung masuk dengan wajah kecewa, sedih dan marah pada Itachi. Tanpa memberi kabar apapun, tiba-tiba Itachi muncul menggandeng wanita baru dan aku melihat wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah padaku.

Saat aku berjalan menuju kamarku, aku melihat meja dekat pintu apartemenku terdapat sebuah kamera hitam yang ku kenal selain itu juga ada beberapa foto-fotoku serta ada sebuah memo kecil berada di atas kamera hitam itu. Ku ambil memo tersebut lalu mulai membacanya dan mencernanya.

"Ino, kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Aku bersyukur dapat mengenalmu dan menjadi kekasihmu. _Arigatou_... _Gomen ne_. Uchiha Itachi" bacaku. Kemudian aku mengambil kamera hitam itu.

Aku merasakan hal yang tak enak dan ganjil, aku merasa Itachi menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia memberikan kamera, foto dan memo ini di mejaku. Dengan cepat ku ambil ponselku lalu kutekan tombol satu yang terhubung dengan Itachi.

" _Moshi moshi_." ucapku. Ternyata teleponnya tersambung.

" _Moshi moshi_." jawab wanita di sebrang.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Ino bingung karena yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah seorang wanita.

"Kau kekasih Itachi- _san_?" tanya wanita itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

" _Hai._ Ini siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku dokter Tsunade. Apa kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi- _san_ ?"

" _Iie..._ Apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud anda?"

"Retina dan kornea mata Itachi- _san_ rusak parah dan ia harus menjalani transplatasi kornea di Amerika. Jika ia tak melakukannya, kemungkinan akan menjadi tumor yang berbahaya." terang Tsunade.

" _Nani_ ? Tidak mungkin!" ucapku tak percaya.

"Mungkin saat ini Itachi- _san_ sedang menunggu pesawatnya di bandara."

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung mematikan telepon dan pergi keluar menuju mobil honda jazz biruku. Aku melaju dengan sangat cepat menuju bandara yang cukup jauh dari apartemenku.

"Kumohon Itachi- _kun..._ Tunggu aku." ucapku sambil menangis.

[Ino POV-End]

.

[Itachi's POV]

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu. Saat ini aku berada di G7 untuk penerbangan ke luar negeri. Ku ambil tiket pesawatku beserta paspor. Ku buka pasporku dan kuambil selembar foto Ino yang kuselipkan di antara lembaran-lembaran itu.

Kuharap keputusanku untuk tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Aku melihat jam tanganku yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Aku mulai bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam G7 karena pesawat akan take off pukul setengah sembilan malam. Kukuatkan hatiku agar tak goyah, mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat. Aku senang karena sudah bertemu dan menjadi pacar Ino, gadis yang sempurna.

Aku menaiki elevator untuk mencapai pintu keberangkatan G7 yang merupakan penerbangan keluar negeri.

[Itachi's POV-End]

.

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk, secepat kilat ia berlari masuk untuk mencari Itachi. Ia berlari dengan wajah yang panik karena tidak melihat Itachi sama sekali.

"Itachi- _kun_... Apa kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Ino panik.

Kemudian ia menaiki eskalator menuju lantai tiga. Tepat saat sampai di lantai itu, Ino melihat Itachi sedang berjalan masuk ke lorong menuju pintu G7. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ino berlari menyusul Itachi.

Sementara itu Itachi tetap terus berjalan tanpa menyadari adanya Ino di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ita- _kun_..." ucap seorang gadis yang ia kenal suaranya.

"Ino?" ucap Itachi tanpa membalikan tubuhnya sementara Ino memeluknya erat.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Ita- _kun_... Aku akan menunggumu pulang." ucap Ino menangis. Itachi diam lalu menggenggam tangan Ino yang ada di perutnya.

" _Gomen ne_..."

"Aku akan setia menunggumu meski berapa lama pun aku akan tetap menunggumu. Meski kau sakit apapun aku juga akan terus menunggu bahkan jika kau kehilangan itupun, aku akan selalu di sisimu."

"Ino..." lirih Itachi.

"Dengarkan aku, Ita- _kun_... Mungkin ini terdengar menyakitkan, tapi aku tulus." ucap Ino masih memeluk Itachi. "Penampilanmu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Buta atau tidak, lemah atau kuat, sakit atau sehat, lama atau sebentar aku tidak peduli, yang penting kau adalah Uchiha Itachi, orang yang kucintai."

* * *

EPILOG

.

.

.

 _ **To: My Lovely Girl,** _

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

 _Getting blown by the slight_

 _wind from a unknown place_

 _You hug me gently and I realize_

 _that it is you_

 _Eventhough I can't see you_

 _and even I can't hold you back_

 _But I know that you are always by my side_

 _so I won't cry anymore from now on_

 _Goodbye my love..._

 _You brighten the night sky_

 _On days when I miss you_

 _I'll look up and shout to the blue sky_

 _Goodbye my love... Always smile happily_

 _I remember your eyes that always shined_

 _Like the sky_

 _I feel like I'll go crazy_

 _because of missing you so much_

 _In my dream_

 _I write a letter for you who I'll continue waiting and I'll say_

 _I love You... I Love You... I Love You..._

 _She is crying behind the clouds_

 _and trying to hide her tears in the rain_

 _I'm sorry, because I couldn't protect you_

 _Let your sorrow stay with me_

 _One day, let's meet again_

 _Goodbye... Goodbye my love..._

 _You have to be happy until then_

 _ **Uchiha Itachi**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **おわり** **END**


End file.
